Electrodes for use in high temperature, rechargeable molten salt batteries have been prepared by the pressed powder pellet technique. The difficulty with electrodes so made were that they had low porosities of 35 to 45 percent and could not be made much thinner than 0.1 cm thick as they became too fragile to handle.